


Change of Mind

by NomiDarklighter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, IG-11 - Freeform, Other, Star Wars - Freeform, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: A short story based on The Mandalorian.
Relationships: IG-11 (Star Wars) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Kudos: 15





	Change of Mind

The Mandalorian looked at the droid standing in front of him.  
Has he heard right? This machine was about to sacrifice itself so he and his companionship were able to escape? He was never fond if it came to droids since his parents were killed by a Super Battle Droid during the Clone Wars. The same droid was about to kill him when like a miracle a Mandalorian warrior came and rescued him from certain death.  
There were many encounters with droids lately, but Mando wasn’t really able to stand their kind.  
And now there was this droid. A droid he met first when he was a rival when it came to the bounty they were both after. A droid he shot in cold blood before it was able to kill the bounty. No not the bounty. The child it was how he came to think of it over the time.

His mind came back to the now when he was still looking at the bounty hunter droid standing there speaking of self-sacrifice. Reprogrammed by Kuiil, a former Imperial servant who might has wanted to redeem himself out there in the desert of Arvala-7. He made the former killer a nurse and protector. Mando came to value the machine after it saved his life. He wished there would be another way to escape instead of losing IG-11.  
He swallowed hard when the droid left the ferryboat and waded through the stream of lava toward his destiny.

It didn’t take long and there was a heavy explosion to be seen and heard at the end of the tunnel they were in. The Mandalorian was glad that nobody was able to see the single tear run down his cheek behind the helmet.


End file.
